Gunting
by Istrinya Jidat
Summary: Meskipun tajam namun tetap memiliki sisi lembut.


Title : Gunting

Author : Tika Mutiara a.k.a Kang Je hee

Cast :

\- Joy (RV)

\- Taylor Lautner a.k.a Cam

\- May (OC)

Cover By : Eva Rahmawati

Ketika yang baru muncul maka sudah sewajarnya yang lama terlupakan, tergantikan bahkan tersisihkan.

Begitupun dengan kita, ketika May perlahan masuk diantara kita maka detik itu pula perhatianmu teralihkan pada May.

Aku dulu tidak seperti ini, maksudku dulu aku tidak selemah ini,bahkan aku tidak pandai merangkai kata-kata indah.

Dulu hanya ada aku dan kamu tanpa May. Siapa May? sampai saat inipun aku tidak mau tahu tentang dia! Dia hanya seseorang yang datang terlambat saat pertama masuk sekolah dan beruntung karena aku dan cam juga sama-sama terlambat seperti dia.

''Joy.'' Panggil Cam.

Yah, saat ini aku sedang bersama dengan Cam. Bukan kencan tapi lebih ke berlatih memotret objek-objek yang tidak direncanakan sama sekali.

Itu ide gila dari Cam, yeah dia selalu menyukai semua hal yang tidak terencana. Menururtnya itu mengasyikkan.

Cam mengarahkan cameranya kearahku

''YACK!'' Pekikku.

Cam tertawa puas setelah melihat hasil jepretannya.

''Kwkkw hidungmu besar sekali disini, dan kalau aku zoom ternyata bukan hanya hidungmu yang besar tapi lubang hidungmu juga besar hahaha.''

Aku hanya menatap kearahnya dengan tatapan 'aku akan membunuhmu' dan kemudian berkata ''Berikan padaku.''

Cam menghentikan tawanya, walaupun terlihat sangat jelas dia berusaha mati-matian menahan tawanya.

''Cepat berikan cameranya padaku, Cam, sebelum aku..'' Aku menghentikannya begitu saja dan membiarkan kalimat itu menggantung.

''Sebelum apa? Sebelum kau menangis dan memohon padaku agar segera menghapus foto jelekmu, begitu?'' Cam malah melanjutkan kalimat yang kubiarkan menggantung begitu saja.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan kemudian berkata ''Tidak seperti itu Cam, maksudku..''

''Lagian siapa suruh melamun di tengah-tengah pelajaran. Kau tidak pernah tahu yah, seberapa sulitnya jadi aku. Harus mengajari murid dengan tingkat kecerdasan dibawah rata-rata seperti kau. Itu sulit, Joy!'' Cam memotong kalimatku dan itu jelas sekali dia tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasan dariku.

Dia menghela nafasnya dan kemudian menatap kearahku dengan tatapan kesalnya.

''Aku tidak mau tahu kau sedang ada masalah dengan keluargamu, pacarmu, temanmu atau apalah itu yang jelas ketika kau sudah masuk ketahap pembelajaran denganku maka itu berarti kau harus fokus dengan apa yang akan aku jelaskan. Jangan membuatku mengulang penjelasan-penjelasan yang seharusnya sudah kau kuasai Joy.'' Lanjutnya, kali ini dia bahkan terlihat lebih menyeramkan dari Park Seongsongnim.

Yeah, seperti ini lah sifat asli Cam. Dari luar mungkin bisa meluluhkan setiap yeoja yang melihatnya. Yah tapi yang namanya manusia tidak ada yang sempurna, bukan? Begitupun dengan Cam. Dari luar, dia memang terlihat mempesona tapi asal kalian tahu saja, sifat aslinya lebih mengerikan dari hal yang paling menggerikan didunia ini.

Aku tahu pada akhirnya akan seperti ini. Aku tidak pernah benar-benar menyukai dunia fotografi, aku tidak pernah serius menjalani ini. Hanya Cam alasanku untuk terus mempelajari fotografi.

Kalian tahu sudah berapa lama aku mempelajari ini? 3 tahun! sudah 3 tahun dan sampai detik ini Cam tidak pernah mengetahui secuilpun apa yang aku rasakan padanya. Entah aku yang pandai menutupi perasaanku atau cam yang memang tidak pernah menyadarinya, entahlah.

Cam menghela nafasnya dan kemudian berkata ''Istirahat 15 menit, setelah itu kau harus kembali fokus lagi, oke.''

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku.

''Cam.''

''Hmm?'' Dia hanya membalasnya dengan dehaman.

''Apa kau mencintai May?''

Dia melirik singkat kearahku dengan tatapan penuh kebingungan.

''Mau cinta atau tidak, itu bukan urusanmu!''

''Lagipula mengapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan pertanyaan seperti ini, Joy. Seperti tidak ada bahasan lain saja.'' Tangannya sibuk menekan tombol next untuk melihat hasil jepretannya.

Aku hanya menundukkan kepalaku.

Tidak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi, semua cara sudah aku lakukan.. Dimulai dari tindakan malu-malu sampai yang berterus terang seperti tadi saja, Cam tidak pernah tahu perasaanku padanya.. Bahwa aku menyukainya..sangat..sangat menyukainya.

''Joy, lihat ini.'' Cam menunjukkan hasil jepretannya kearahku.

Gunting?

''Yup, Gunting.'' Jelasnya.

''Gunting, kegunaannya sama seperti pisau. Kau bisa memanfaatkannya untuk memotong sayuran, kertas, plastik atau yang lainnya tapi kau juga bisa menyalah gunakannya sebagai senjata untuk membunuh seseorang atau sekedar melukai saja. Intinya tergantu berada ditangan siapakah benda itu.

Namun dilain sisi gunting berbeda dengan pisau, meskipun tajam tapi memiliki sisi lembut. Gunting selalu berpasangan yang jika dipisahkan makan keduanya tidaklah berarti.

Sama halnya seperti cinta, dapat melukaimu namun dapat juga membuatmu bahagia.'' Lanjutnya.

''Lalu?'' Aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

''Lalu bisakah kita tidak perlu menjadi gunting, pisau atau cinta? Bisakah kita tetap seperti ini saja, Joy?''

FIN


End file.
